The School Of Cosmos
by Star Magick
Summary: A strange girl shows up at Hogwarts. She can do magic without using a wand and is quite resentful of being there. Little does the trio know, she is there for a more dark purpose! *COMPLETE*
1. The Entrance and The Youma

A.N. This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. Not very original I know, but I really wanted to make one. I know I like them! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, however, that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to. 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_The Entrance and The Youma_

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"When are they going to finish the sorting? I'm hungry!" complained Ron. 

"Oh Ron! There's only a few students left! It'll be over within five minutes!" said an exasperated Hermione. Harry just sighed. 

"Well, I wish they'd hurry up!" defended Ron. 

As the last person was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and was about to make a speech when a bright light flashed from behind the front doors to the Hall. It was followed by a silence of about thirty seconds. All of the sudden, the doors burst open. 

There was a figure standing in front of the doors with it's arms spread out. The person slowly put down it's arms and walked confidently to the Professors' table. You couldn't see it's face, as it was wearing a long cloak. By this time, all the teachers had out their wands, and they were pointed at the figure in black. It stopped right in front of Dumbledore, and said so that the whole hall could hear: 

"I would like to enrol in this school." 

"And might I ask what your surname is?" Dumbledore questioned politely. 

"I have no surname. My only name is Cosmos." Replied the figure. 

"I see." Replied the headmaster. 

"So am I in the school or what?" asked the Cosmos, clearly annoyed. 

"Well you aren't on the admittance list." said Dumbledore. 

"Hey, I've come along way, so if you're not going to let me in, just say so!" snapped the figure. 

"And how do we know you are not working for the Dark Lord?" asked Snape, suspiciously. At this comment, the hall filled with gasps and whispers. Harry paled considerably. 

"Dark Lord? Who's this?" More whispers. 

"The greatest evil that this planet has ever known," said Dumbledore seriously, "a wizard by the name of Voldemort." 

At this name, Cosmos seemed to stifle a giggle. Snape glared at her. 

"Whoa, old wise guy coming through." The figure replied. 

"YOU MUST HAVE A MOST UNPOLITE MOTHER TO INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT!" Snape stood up and yelled at her. 

At this the person opened it's palm and held it next to her hip. Harry was sure the person was going to slap him, but the figure did something quite unexpected. The open hand began to glow. At this, the person's hood fell down. It was a girl of about fifteen with long silver hair and deep blue eyes. A staff appeared in the girl's hand. At the end, there was a sphere, with little wings, and an eight pointed star on top. She twirled it a few times and then pointed it at Snape's face. 

"Never insult my mother. She was more of a person than you'll ever be." Said Cosmos. 

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that?" smirked Snape. 

To everyone's surprise, the girl laughed. "In this staff, I have the greatest power imaginable." 

She looked like she was going to continue when a monster appeared in the hall. Instinctively, everyone drew their wands and pointed them at the youma. 

"So you got out of the Negaverse Umacrum. You were hardly be the one I thought would escape." Cosmos looked around and said in a bored voice: "Everyone put away your wands. They are no use against this type of demon." Everyone look shocked. 

"Then how do we defeat it?" someone cried. 

"You leave that up to me." Cosmos said as her staff disappeared. She took of her cloak to reveal muggle clothing; jeans and a tee, just to be specific. 

"How do you intend to beat it?" someone else yelled. 

"Simple," she said getting into a martial arts position, "I fight." 

_________________________________ 

A.N. This is my second fanfiction. I don't know if there are going to be any couple, but I do know that Cosmos is going to be Harry's friend. Well, 'till next time! 


	2. The Fight and The First Encounter

A.N. Hey folks! How's it going? Thanks for the reviews so far! Very encouraging! Well, let the story continue! 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_The Fight and The First Encounter_

The Hogwarts students looked dumbfounded. This petite girl of about fifteen was going to fight that big monster, without magic!!! 

"Oh, c'mon! You guys don't think I'll win?" Cosmos smirked. 

The youma, annoyed everyone was focused on the girl, screamed, "Who are you? And how do you know me?" 

"You don't remember me?" she pretended to be hurt, "Even after I sealed you up for a millennia?" 

Now the students and teachers were really confused. How could this girl be a thousand years old? It's just not possible. 

Umacrum looked thoughtful for a second before shrieking, "YOU!" 

"Finally, the light is on upstairs." Cosmos said sarcastically. 

The monster glared at her with pure hatred. "Prepare to die your majesty!" 

_Ok, hold on! This girl is royalty?!?_! Though Harry. _Where is she from?_

"Something really weird is going on!" whispered Hermione to Harry and Ron. 

"Gee, ya think?" Ron said sarcastically. 

"Get ready to die youma!" cried Cosmos. 

The monster then lunged at her with all it's force. She dodged the attack easily. Umacrum tried to kick her, but she caught his leg. Cosmos, with no appearance of strain, threw the youma across the room, where it hit the wall. "Have you always been this weak?" she asked. 

The youma ran across and tried to attack her again. She kneed him in the stomach, tripped him, and punched him with such force, that the entire hall shook. "Now to finish you of!" She touched her forehead and seemed to grab an invisible something. (this is Moon Tiara action, but without words) It started to glow and looked sort of like a discus. She threw it at Umacrum. He screamed and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. 

"Well, that was fun!" smiled the girl. Cosmos sweat-dropped as everyone looked at her with awe in their eyes. "What?" she asked, embarrassed. 

The whole hall suddenly filled with excited whispers and loud cheers. Cosmos turned to Dumbledore and asked, "So, can I be in the school, or what?" 

"Of course. Please sit down on this stool." He pointed to the stool with a ratty old hat on it. She sat down and put the hat on her head. 

_"Oh, power! Such power I have never felt!" said the Sorting Hat, "You have mourned the loss of many. You have the quality of loyalty, and also a sharp mind. But, what's this? A second purpose for being at Hogwarts? Mmmm? Oh my! Such bravery! You are by far the most difficult person I have ever had to place! Well, I guess I'll just place you in… _

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

There was a ear splitting roar from the Gryffindor table. Cosmos confidently sat down next to a boy with black hair. 

"Well, it's rather late to begin eating in here," stated Dumbledore, looking at the broken doors and various objects littering the ground, "so I propose we eat in our house common rooms tonight." 

As the student got up to leave, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to introduce themselves to the new girl. 

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Of course you probably know all about him…" 

"Sorry no." Cosmos replied sheepishly. 

"No?!?" Ron choked, "He sent the Dark Lord into exile for, like, ten years or something." 

"Who Voldemort?" she asked. The three of them looked at her in surprise. "He is weak. I have seen things that would make him wet his pants in fear." The girl turned to Harry. "But you… You have a very large amount of power…for a human." With that she walked away after the prefect (Angelina Johnson, is that right?). 

The three friends gaped at her as she exited the room. 

"Wow. She must have faced some pretty scary stuff!" Harry said at last. 

"Sh-she called the D-Dark Lord we-weak!" Ron squeaked. 

"What did she mean when she said to Harry: _You have a very large amount of power… for a human_. Is she implying that she's an alien?" Hermione wondered out loud. "All I know is that, with magic like that, I wouldn't put it against her." Harry commented. 

__________________________________________ 

A.N. So what did you think? Good, bad, so so? I hope it wasn't that bad. Anyways, try reading my other story: _Joined by One Man_ I think it's really good! Well cya! 


	3. Impressions and Divination

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. It's really encouraging! On with the story! 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_Impressions and Divination_

I followed the Gryffindor house prefect to a picture of a fat lady. "The new password is Moonlight!" cried Angelina, the prefect. I sighed. It was going to be tough getting used to so many people after being alone so long… 

I shook my head. She definitely did not want to remember that. It was too painful. _I wish you were all here with me._ I thought. 

The picture swung open to reveal a large, cosy, common room. There were two sets of stairs; one to the girls' dormitories, and to the boys'. All around the room, there were large, cushy chairs. There was also a window seat. I decided that was the best place to sit. _I'll get to see the moon_. I thought. 

I sat down, ready for some deep thought, when about two dozen people came over and asked how I had beaten that monster, and if I could teach them, blah, blah, blah. It took about half an hour to answer all their stupid questions. _Will I ever get any peace around here?_ I wondered glumly. 

"Aren't you hungry?" a girl asked. It was the one that had approached me in the Grand Hall. 

"I have no need to eat." I replied. 

"No need to eat?" asked a boy with brown hair and a chubby face. "Won't you die if you don't eat?" 

"Do I look dead to you?" I snapped. "I don't even know your name, and your already telling me how to do things!" 

"I-it's N-Neville Longbot-t-tom." The boy stammered. 

I suddenly felt bad. I know he didn't mean to be rude. I guess it was normal for people to eat. Heck, I used to eat two times as much as everyone else before… 

"Hey! You don't have to be rude! Just because you don't want any friends doesn't mean you should get nasty!" Hermione yelled at me. 

I stood up and walked over to her. I looked her directly in the eye and could see her quivering. "Let's get one thing straight. If I'm nasty, I have a good reason to be!" Now the whole common room was silent. "I have been through things that you have only seen in your nightmares!" 

"And what might those things be?" asked the boy named Harry Potter. 

"None of your business." I stated calmly and walked up to my room. I snapped my fingers and I was instantly in my nightgown. 

_Great impression I made!_ I thought to myself. _Now I really won't have anymore friends._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The common room watched the back of the girl named Cosmos disappear up the stairs. As soon as she had disappeared from view, the whispers started. 

"What was her problem?" asked Ron. 

"I don't know. I think she should have been in Slytherin though." Stated Harry. 

"I feel sorry for her." Hermione said. The two boys looked at her in shock. She decided to explain. "When she said those things about seeing thing we had only seen in our nightmares, there was a deep sadness in her eyes. It made me want to cry. She really must've been through a lot, to have those eyes." 

"Personally, I think we should just leave her alon…" started Ron. "We are not going to do that!" cried Hermione. "We are going to become her friends. I really think that's all she needs right now..." 

"Are you a crazy woman?" exclaimed Ron. "She practically threatened you and you want to be her friend?" 

"Yes, that's right." 

Ron went on to try and convince Hermione of all the reasons it wouldn't be a good thing to befriend the girl named Cosmos, when Harry interrupted. 

"I think Hermione might have a point." He looked at Ron's face. "I mean, if she called Volde-You-Know-Who weak, I'd hate to think of what she had to face." 

Ron looked at his two best friends and sighed. "I guess you two are right. We'll try again in the morning." 

"Good." Smiled Hermione. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos woke up at dawn. She was very well rested. In fact, that was the first good sleep she had had in a long time. 

_Might as well get dressed._ She thought. Cosmos tried to remember what the students had worn last night. Once she got a clear enough picture, she snapped her fingers and she appeared in the traditional Hogwarts robes. _Good enough._

She descended the stairs and sat on the same window seat as last night. Then it occurred to her. She didn't have any of the supplies she needed. She stood up, walked to a table, and hands out stretched in front of her, she concentrated. A silver glow appeared on the table. After about a minute, all the school things she needed where on the table, including a bag to carry it all in. 

"What did you do?" came a voice. 

Usagi turned around to see the girl she had gotten mad at last night, Hermione. 

Cosmos shrugged. "Simple, I got my supplies." 

"I've never seen anyone get their supplies like _that_." Hermione looked suspicious. 

"You've never met anyone like me before." Cosmos smirked. 

"True." 

Cosmos packed up her stuff, and said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to head down to breakfast. I may not need to eat, but I still can." 

With that, she turned and left. She walked out the portrait and down the stairs. Cosmos knew for a fact that she wouldn't get lost. All she had to do was follow the smell of food. 

After a few minutes, she arrived at the Grand Hall and sat down at her house table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So the table glowed and when the light cleared, there were her supplies?" Ron looked sceptical. 

"It's true!" exclaimed Hermione. 

"She can't be normal." Stated Ron. 

They arrived at the Grand Hall, in time to see Malfoy approaching Cosmos. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello there, angel." Said a sly voice from behind her. 

Cosmos turned around in time to see a skinny boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes take her hand and kiss it. 

"May I help you?" said Usagi in a deadly voice. 

"I was just wondering where you came from, because it must be beautiful to produce such a lady." The boy said. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." 

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, it was beautiful before…" 

"Before…?" asked Malfoy. 

"Just forget it." She said in a final tone. 

Just then, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up and yelled: "Malfoy, go back to your own table!" 

"Oh look! It's the famous Potter, with his sidekicks: poor Weasley and the mudblood." 

From the looks on the three's faces, Cosmos could tell it was something bad. She stood up and faced Malfoy. She pointed her finger at his temple. "Tell me, _Draco_ Malfoy, pray tell. What does 'mudblood' mean?" 

"It's a foul name for someone with non-magical parents." Answered Harry. 

Cosmos smirked. "Now that's not very nice. I suggest you go back to your own table Mr. Malfoy." 

Malfoy did as he was told. 

"Thanks Cosmos." Smiled Hermione. 

Cosmos nodded curtly and sat down as Professor McGonagall handed out schedules. 

Ron and Harry groaned. They had divination first. 

"Great, we get to start the year off with Trelawney." Ron moaned. 

"Oh! Look! We have a new subject this year! Myths and Legends! It's third block today, right after Transfiguration, followed by Defence Against The Dark Arts." 

"I'm glad we have Professor Lupin again this year." Said Harry. 

"Me too." Stated Ron. "He the best teacher!" 

Cosmos watched all this. It was all so new to her. How was she going to fit in? _At least I know I'll be good in Defence Against the Dark Arts_. She thought. 

"Cosmos, can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione. 

"You already did." Cosmos pointed out. 

"Another one?" Cosmos nodded. "Why don't you have a last name? And why is your first name Cosmos?" 

"That's two questions," Cosmos replied. "and two I cannot answer. Sorry." 

Hermione looked disappointed so Cosmos added, "You will find out in time." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos, Harry and Ron made their way up to the north tower. By the time they got there, Cosmos was the only one who wasn't panting. The trapdoor swung suddenly open and a ladder came down. Everyone climbed up and sat down. Usagi pulled out a book on divination and started reading. 

"I see we have a new addition to our class." Said a voice. An old woman with glasses that made her look like a bat came out of the shadows. "Yes the Guardian of the Time Gates told me you'd be coming. He and I are well acquainted…" 

"It's a she." Stated Cosmos without looking up from her book. 

"Pardon me?" asked Professor Trelawney. 

"It's a she." Repeated Cosmos. 

"My dear girl, I think I would know better that you. After all I am a lot older." 

_I highly doubt that_. Thought Cosmos slamming her book shut. "I know for a fact that the Guardian of the Time Gates is a woman. She goes by the name of Pluto Setsuna Meioh. Or at least she did, until…," Cosmos choked, "until she died." Cosmos looked down, trying to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. 

"Now see here! The Guardian certainly did not die. If she did, there would be no one to guard the gates." 

"Oh, there is someone. She's just part-time though." Replied Cosmos. 

"And who might this person be?" questioned the Professor. 

Cosmos smirked. "_Me_." 

__________________________________________________ 

A.N. Okay, this is like the longest chapter I have ever written! Hope you ppl like it! Have a great day. 


	4. Transfiguration and Lunarians

A.N. Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. ^_^' It was late when I got to that part and really wanted to get it up on the site. Also, a lot of you guys said Cosmos/Usagi was waaaaaay out of character. For these people, I have two things to say: 1) Wouldn't you forget how to act around people if you had been alone for more than a hundred years? 2) If you were new somewhere and people kept bugging you, don't you think you would get a little snappish? Oh well. Happy reading! 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_Transfiguration and Lunarians_

"_You_?" asked Trelawney surprised. Her expression was that of shock and disbelief. 

"Have you got a problem with that?" asked Cosmos crossing her arms. By this time, everyone in the class was staring at her. Parvati and Lavender were glaring in her direction. 

"You're obviously too young to be the Guardian of the Time Gates." Trelawney sounded like she was trying to convince everyone. 

Cosmos looked at her. She suddenly put her hands in the air and said sarcastically, "You're right! What was I thinking?" 

Trelawney seemed to have missed the sarcasm. "See students! Only one who has had many trials may become the Guardian. This girl," she pointed at Cosmos, "has obviously been spoiled her whole life." 

When Cosmos heard these words, she jumped to her feet. "Don't assume anything Professor! You have no idea what I have seen!" With that, she picked up her books and exited the room. 

"As I was saying," continued Professor Trelawney, "completely spoiled." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron were filling Hermione in about what happened in Divination. She seemed shocked that Cosmos was the Guardian of the Time Gates. 

"Uh, not to sound stupid, but what are the Time Gates?" asked Harry. 

"They are the gates that separate all the years and dimensions of the universe. If Cosmos had access to that, she could've come from anywhere, or any when. Heck, she could've come from the future." Responded Hermione. 

"Wow." Chorused Ron and Harry. 

They reached the Transfiguration classroom and took they're normal spots. Cosmos was already there, reading yet another book. 

"She's becoming Hermione." Whispered Ron to Harry. Hermione glared. 

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in. "Settle down class." She said. The class instantly became quiet. The Professor looked over the room. It pleased her until she got to Cosmos. She cleared her throat, "Am I interrupting anything Cosmos?" 

Cosmos looked up at her teacher, "Actually yes. I'm trying to read." 

McGonagall looked taken aback. _Never in my life have I had a student quite like her._ she thought to herself. "Five points from Gryffindor. Now, turn your rope into a snake." Commanded McGonagall. 

_That's it?_ Cosmos asked herself mentally. She put her hand out in front of her, concentrated and was about to turn the rope into a snake when… 

"What are you doing Miss Cosmos? Where is your wand?" Asked the teacher sternly. 

Cosmos looked up at her, and to everyone's surprise, started laughing. "You people use wands? Wow! It's just like the fairy tales I used to…" She trailed of looking at everyone's face. She then said, "I have no need to use a wand." And with that, a snake appeared where the rope used to be. 

"Why I never…" said a shocked Transfiguration teacher. 

Cosmos opened her book once more and started to read as the class looked at her in wonder. 

"Err… yes. Well done." McGonagall looked completely flabbergasted. She then looked at the rest of the class. "What are you all waiting for?" she snapped. The class immediately started performing the spell. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How do you that thing with the rope?" asked Ron to Cosmos. "I mean, you didn't say a spell or even use your wand." 

"I've learned to focus my energy." Replied Cosmos. 

"Could you teach us?" asked Hermione eagerly. 

"We'll see." 

They reached the classroom. Inside there was a rather young looking woman. Her hair was brown, and she looked fairly tall. She sat at a desk filling out paper work. When everyone had taken their seats, she looked up with golden eyes and introduced herself. 

"Hello students! My name is Professor Mantra, also called 'Moon Gazer' by my friends. This is for the simple reason that I am an expert in one particular legend; the legend of the Moon Kingdom." (How many people knew that was coming? *Everyone raises their hands* I thought so…) 

Most of the class whispered among themselves, but Harry noticed that Cosmos looked a little nervous and had slumped in her seat. 

_Oh great!_ she thought. _Just my luck. I hope they don't figure it out!_

"Yes, yes, it's all very interesting." Said the Professor through the whispers. "That is why I have decided that it is first legend we will learn about." There was a squeak. The class turned to look as Cosmos who was covering her mouth. 

"Sorry." She said. 

"You are forgiven. Now class I will start by telling you about the Moon Kingdom and it's inhabitants. 

Over a thousand years ago, there was a time known as the Silver Millennium. People lived on each planet. The planets also had a monarchy. It was a time of peace. During all the planets, save Earth, there was something known as the Silver Alliance. It was a basic bond between them all." 

Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes Miss…" the professor looked at her name sheet, "Granger? What can I do for you?" 

"Why wasn't Earth in the Alliance?" asked Hermione. 

"That's simple. At the time, all the people of Earth knew was war and hate." Answered Mantra. "Getting back to the story… 

Queen Selenity, the descendent of the Moon Goddess Selene, was the keeper of the most powerful power in the universe; the Guizinshou. Hence the reason she was the most powerful person in the Alliance. 

The Queen had a young daughter by the name of Serenity. The Princess was the most caring and innocent person in the entire galaxy, and also the heir of the Guizinshou. 

Well, being the heir of such power, the Princess obviously needed protection. Queen Selenity asked the four closest planets in the alliance for aid to protect the Princess. They supplied they're eldest daughters. The Queen gave them special powers. They were called the Sailor Senshi. Of them all, the Princess of Venus was the leader, being a distant relation to the Moon Princess. She hardly left the Princess." 

"Tell me about it…"muttered Cosmos under her breath. (LOL) 

Well, the other four planets started feeling left out. The Queen appointed the Princesses of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn powers as well. She then made Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune the senshi in charge of guarding the outskirts of the galaxy. Now this is the distinction between the Inners and the Outers…" 

"What about Saturn?" asked Harry, thinking he'd missed something. 

"Nobody really knows what she did during the Silver Millennium. We do however, know that she had the power to destroy an entire planet with one blow." Replied Mantra looking grave. Suddenly she smiled and a light flush appeared on her cheeks. "Now, on to the romance…" 

Harry glanced at Cosmos. Her eyes were down and she seemed to be concentrating on not listening. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She looked at him. Her eyes showed deep thought. 

"I'm fine." She said and turned away. 

Professor Mantra continued, "Now, Princess Serenity was always caught staring at the Earth. She thought it was the most beautiful thing in the night sky. Queen Serenity did not approve and tried to occupy the princess' time with other things. This task was made even more difficult when the princess did something forbidden… she fell in love. And not just with anyone! Oh no! She fell in love with the prince of Earth. 

She would often sneak off to Earth in order to visit her beloved, where she would be caught by Sailor Venus and dragged back home." 

"Yeah and it got annoying…" Cosmos muttered again. 

"A while later, the Queen threw a grand ball for her daughter's birthday. The prince of Earth showed up and danced the night away with the princess, for the Queen knew he loved Serenity very much. 

Then, there was an attack that took the Moon Kingdom by surprise. Queen Matallia, an evil demon from another demension and her host, Beryl led the brainwashed people of Earth. You see, Beryl had long since been obsessed with Edymion, the prince of Earth, and wanted revenge on Serenity for, in her opinion, stealing him. 

One by one, the senshi's failed by dying, until Beryl had a clear shot at the Moon Princess. 

She tried to kill Serenity, but the prince jumped in front and was killed immediately. Unable to stand the thought of living without him, Serenity grabbed the prince's sword and killed herself." 

There was a gasp from the class. No one had thought that this legend would end that way. No one except… 

A tear fell down Cosmos' cheek. She wiped it away. She looked around and saw that everyone's attention was fixed on Professor Mantra. _Thank goodness!_ she thought. _I don't want anyone figuring out who I am._

At this point, Mantra sighs and says, "It's all very sad. There was complete destruction. In fact, the only person that survived was the Queen. She knew there was only one way to save her daughter. 

She trapped Matalia, Beryl, and all their troops inside an alternate dimension known as the Nega-verse. She then sent the Princess, her court and the Earth Prince into the future, where they would be reborn. 

She also sent her two advisers in the form of cats into the future, for if the evil ever escaped the Nega-verse, they would need to call on the senshi again…" The Professor looked at the clock. "Well, head off to your next class. We don't want to be late on our first day, now do we?" 

The class packed up in a hurry, but none as fast as Cosmos. She grabbed her things and sprinted out of the classroom. 

"I wonder what got her knickers in a knot." Said Ron watching the retreating girl. 

"I don't know, but during class, she wasn't paying attention." Replied Harry. 

"Not only that, but when Mantra said that the princess killed herself, I saw a tear fall down her cheek." 

"Maybe she was just caught up in the story." Suggested Rom. 

"Maybe." Replied Hermione sounding doubtful. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the trio got to class they noticed that Cosmos was sitting by herself at the back of the class. She looked like she didn't want to be bothered. This wasn't a problem for them though, for they wanted to be right up front. 

"Good day class!" said Professor Lupin walking into class. "Now for this term I thought we'd start off with…" He looked at up at Hermione who's hand was waving in the air. "Yes Miss Granger." 

"Can you tell us what kind of demon was in the Grand Hall yesterday?" There were shouts of agreement through the classroom. 

"Err…Well you see I don't…" started Professor Lupin. 

"It was a youma." Said a voice from the back of the class. It was Cosmos. "And a weak one at that." 

"Can you explain exactly what a youma is?" asked Lupin politely. 

"It's an evil demon with great powers. They usually have one type of special attack." Said Cosmos looking bored. "They usually work for some evil person who's trying to take over the world, or the galaxy, or just looking for cheap entertainment. You see, this evil boss, usually a woman, takes people and turns them into ugly, disgusting monsters." 

"You mean that thing used to be human?" asked Ron. 

"Yup." Said Cosmos unenthusiastically. 

"But you killed it!" someone else yelled. 

"If I hadn't, you would all probably be dead." Replied Cosmos. 

"Ok! Well we're getting off topic…" started Professor Lupin and the class began. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He decided to go downstairs and sit by the fire. Maybe he could take his mind off things… 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a figure sitting on the window seat. Harry could hear the faint sound of crying. He walked over, into the darkness. He saw it was a girl, but couldn't see her face, or the colour of her hair. 

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl. The girl turned her head to face him tears rolling down her cheeks. It was Cosmos. 

"I'm fine." She replied. 

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling very uncomfortable. 

"Memories." 

"Of what?" 

"Horrible things." Harry looked into Cosmos' eyes. He saw pain and grief. "I'd like to be alone if you don't mind." 

"Sure, no problem." He turned to walk away, when he heard: 

"Harry?" 

He looked at Cosmos once more. "Yeah?" he asked. 

"Don't tell anyone." She whispered. 

"I won't." He turned and walked up the stairs. As he lay down in bed, he thought, _Hermione's right. She really is just lonely._ Soon after, he fell asleep. 

_______________________________________________ 

A.N. *wipes a tear from her eye* Finally, I'm done! Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time planning this chapter. I hope you liked it! 


	5. The Potions Master and the Visitor

A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner! Between the Christmas rush, my being in the mass, a dance, homework, friends and family, I didn't get around to typing this. Sorry! Luckily, all I have for homework over the holidays is to read. Sure, it's a French novel, but so what? Anyways on with the chapter! 

P.S. If there are any Snape lovers out there, I apologize for making him the way he is in this chapter. 

**The School of Cosmos**

_The Potions Master and the Visitor_

Harry woke up and sighed remembering what had passed the night before. His head told him to tell Ron and Hermione, but his heart told him not to. 

After getting dressed, he walked downstairs and was greeted by his two best friends. They stepped out of the common room and took the familiar path to the Grand Hall. 

The trio sat down and began to serve themselves. While doing this, Harry scanned the table for Cosmos. He looked at her and, for the first time, noticed how pretty she was. 

Her long silver hair, though done up in a high ponytail, still dragged along the floor. Silver eyes peered around with too much wisdom for a fifteen year old. Rosy pink lips and long dark lashes enhanced pale skin. 

Harry felt a surge of pain flow through his side. He averted his gaze to the occupant sitting next to him. 

"So, you fancy the resident hell-raiser?" grinned Ron. "Nice choice!" 

"Honestly!" hissed Hermione. "You weren't thinking that, were you Harry?" 

"No, I was thinking about how you were right. She is lonely." 

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Really? And what made you come to this conclusion?" 

"I saw her doing something," Harry replied casually, though his head was screaming. 

"What was it?" asked Ron eagerly. 

"I can't tell you." 

"WHAT?" cried both Ron and Hermione. 

"I promised I wouldn't, but it proves she has feelings," said Harry. Changing the subject, he asked, "What do we have this morning?" 

Ron looked at his timetable and groaned. "Double potions." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Today we will be brewing a strength enhancer," said Snape. "If it is brewed correctly, your muscles will grow and you will become stronger. However, if it is brewed incorrectly, which I'm sure at least one of you will do," His gaze turned to Neville, "you will blow up like a balloon. This is most commonly caused when the…" 

The door swung open and there stood Cosmos. (A.N Nothing like fancy entrances!) Snape glared at her. 

"Well don't just stand there and stare! Continue! I'm sure everyone wants to know what you were going to say!" smirked Cosmos. 

"You're late Miss Cosmos," Snape barked. "Ten points from Gryffindor." 

"Yeah well, you'd be late too if some evil maniac was trying to break through the Time Gates. Tell me _Snape_, what is more important? Saving a dimension, or some smelly concoction?" 

"Another ten points! Now sit down you silly girl! Oh, and it's _Professor_ Snape to you. You should learn to respect your elders." 

"Oh, I have an infinite amount of respect for my elders, it's just hard to find someone older than me," replied Cosmos matter-of-factly. 

"TWENTY POINTS!" bellowed Snape. "I will not tolerate wise crackers in my class." He looked at the class. They were all watching intently. "Get to work, all of you!" 

Cosmos sat down in front of an unoccupied cauldron. _If he knew who I was, he wouldn't be yelling!_ She then pulled out a book and started to read. 

She was quite enjoying herself when a shadow blocked her light. It was Snape. 

Cosmos looked up. "Could you move? You're blocking my light." 

The class gaped at the girl in awe. Did this girl have a death wish? (A.N.: Ironically, she does, but I don't think Snape would be able to fulfil it!) No one talked to Snape like that! 

_She would've done well in Slytherin,_ Snape thought. "Miss Cosmos, you are supposed to be brewing a strength enhancer. This is not a reading block!" Snape hissed. 

"Oh! Mine's already finished!" said Cosmos innocently. "You can even look in my cauldron!" 

The Potions Master looked at the girl suspiciously. She didn't even blink. Sighing, he peered in her cauldron and, sure enough, there was a sticky orange liquid. 

"How did that get there?" Snape asked. Then it hit him. "Who gave Miss Cosmos some of their potion?" 

The girl in question rolled her eyes. This man was so stupid. "Professor, I told you, I made it myself!" 

"Ten points for lying!" 

"If there's one thing I am not, it's a liar," snapped Cosmos, standing up. 

"Like I said before, you're mother must not have taught you any manners! And if, just perhaps she did, she probably would've killed herself because of you!" 

Cosmos clenched her fists. "I'll have you know, _Professor Snape_, that my mother did kill herself because of me. She died so I could live," said Cosmos quietly. 

"Well maybe if she had seen how you were going to grow up, she wouldn't have bothered!" said Snape, but soon regretted it. 

The look in Cosmos' eyes was that of pure hatred. Snape was too busy with her eyes to notice what the class was gasping at: Cosmos' fists were pulsating with electricity and she was slowly cupping them together on her right side. 

"How dare you!?!" Cosmos asked icily. Her cupped hands formed a ball of electricity between them. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled as she threw the ball at him. 

Snape fell to the floor twitching. 

Cosmos picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe that happened!" said a frightened Hermione. "She attacked a teacher!" 

"Did you see that lightning ball? That was so cool!" exclaimed Ron. (A.N. It's a lightning ball because he's a pure blood and doesn't know what electricity is) 

"Ron, that was _not_ cool!" responded Hermione shrilly. "_She attacked a teacher!_" 

"Snape did deserve it though," stated Harry. He could sort of relate to Cosmos' feelings. 

"But she could be expelled!" cried Hermione. 

"They won't expel me," said a cool voice. 

The trio looked up to see Cosmos sitting on a gargoyle some six feet tall. 

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hermione angrily. 

"Because once they find out who I am, which they will when Dumbledore summons me after dinner, they'll be too scared to upset me," said Cosmos jumping down. 

"What would they be scared of?" asked a confused Harry. 

"Namely that I'll get mad and blow up the world," said Cosmos flatly. Looking at the expressions on their faces, she added, "Of course I won't. I'd have to deal with the Fates, and we're not on speaking terms." She looked at her watch. "Lunch is being served. I don't know about you, but I want a sandwich. It's been way too long." With that she sprinted off towards the Grand Hall. (A.N. Just because she doesn't need to eat, doesn't mean she can't) 

"Aren't the Fates three women that basically control everything?" asked Ron. 

(A.N. Note to all readers. This is my version of the Fates. The real Fates are different, but I wanted to have them like this. *I know, I looked in the dictionary. I wanted to know what the difference between fate and destiny. * It'll be easier to see why in future chapters.) 

"Yes, there's Fate, Destiny and Chance," replied Hermione thoughtfully. "What _is_ she? No one else in all of history has ever had some sort of relationship with the Fates. Talked to them, sure, but a dispute?" 

"And when she arrived, she implied she wasn't human," added Harry. 

"Her power is enormous, I can tell you that," said Hermione. "She does her spells better than all of us and she doesn't ever use a wand or say spells!" 

"Guys, I think it time we do a little research with the invisibility cloak," said Harry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon, the Gryffindors had Care for Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. As the class assembled, Hagrid showed up with a big smile on his face. 

"Today's yer lucky day!" beamed Hagrid. "I gots a special summat to show yeh all. Follow me please!" 

The class did follow him, though most chose to walk behind, knowing what kind of creatures Hagrid liked. There were, however, four people at the front: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cosmos. 

"'Kay now! Yeh'll have ter be extra sensitive with this creature. One of a kind, he is!" 

As the padlock gate swung open, the whole class gasped, save one. 

There, tied to a post, was a winged unicorn. Gleaming white coat, deep, intelligent blue eyes, golden horn protruding from his forehead, and large, white feathered wings. 

The entire class rushed forward, eager to see the magnificent beast. 

"STOP!" a voice commanded. Everyone turned around to see Cosmos looking furious with her hands on her hips. The crowd parted as she marched up to the creature. 

"What are you doing here!?!" she yelled. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You know you're not supposed to leave, but you did anyway! Don't you realize what could happen!?!" 

"In case you haven't noticed Cosmos, you're talking to a horse," sniggered Malfoy. 

"Indeed, I have noticed and you're right, it is odd," she said looking at him. Then turning back to the unicorn, she said, "Change." The unicorn cocked his head to one side. "You heard me, change!" 

"I don't think he's going to change because you told him to," snickered Malfoy. 

"You'd be surprised." Then (like Cosmos said) to their surprise, the unicorn turned into a man. 

Cosmos turned to the crowd and said, "I would like to introduce you to a very old friend of mine…everyone, this is Helios. 

_______________________________________________- 

A.N. I hope you people are happy. It's like five a.m. Like I said, I'm sorry I took so long to update. 'til next time! 


	6. Not What She Expected

A.N. ~hugs her reviewers~ Thank you all so much!!! I love you all! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but with school, chores, not to mention the fact that it's MINUS THIRTY FRIGGIN DEGREES OUTSIDE!!! Needless to say, I have been feeling lazy. I mean, who wouldn't be in this weather? Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it. 

**To Lunarian Amethyst:** The reason she used Jupiter's attack is simple: Jupiter's attack are cool! Okay, that's not the only reason.   
Tell me this: could any other attack have given the story the same flare? I found reasons why not to use the other attacks. If you think about it hard enough, I'm sure you will too. 

P.S. When someone is speaking lunarian, it will be like this: ~dialogue~ 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_Not What She Expected_

Cosmos turned back to Helios. "As nice as this visit is, don't you think you're forgetting something? Like, I don't know, THE CORE?" 

"I assure you that I have not forgotten about the core," came Helios' calm reply. "I is impossible for I am linked to it." 

That got a glare from Cosmos. "Don't get smart with me! You know they'll never come back if you don't take care of it!" 

"What are you two freaks talking about?" asked Malfoy. "Who are 'they'?" 

"The core is our last hope. 'They', are people. That's all I'm saying," said Cosmos, her voice dripping in attitude. "And Horse Boy here isn't supposed to leave it, but he decided to disregard the rules of the galaxy!" 

"I did not disregard the rules, I came here because I was ordered to," defended Helios. 

"Oh really? Who has the right to order you to leave the core? Was it the Fates? Kami help me, they are going to have migraines for the next millennia when I'm through with them…" "Hime, it wasn't the Fates," interjected Helios, avoiding her gaze.(A.N: I know she's a queen, but old habits die hard) 

"Then who was it?" demanded Cosmos, her hands on her hips. 

Helios sighed, "It was Endymion." 

Cosmos' already fair complexion paled. "_What?_" she breathed. 

"I wonder who Endymion is," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. 

"Apart from Prince Endymion from the Moon Kingdom legend, I have no clue," replied Hermione. 

"He ordered me to check up on you every once in a while if something should happen to him," muttered Helios. 

Cosmos' eyes went wide, and unfallen tears welled in her eyes. "He knew it was going to happen! He knew, and he didn't tell me!" She fell to her knees. 

The class stared in shock as a single tear rolled down the warrior's cheek. For the Gryffindors, this side of Cosmos contrasted greatly with the girl that had attacked Professor Snape just that morning. 

With a sad face, Helios kneeled next to his queen and put his arms around her. ~He wanted to protect you!~ said Helios, reverting to lunarian. ~You've given your life for the greater good so many times. He didn't want you to die again, for then there would've been no hope.~ 

~I suppose your right,~ sniffed Cosmos, also speaking in lunarian. ~If I had died, I wouldn't have been able to become Sailor Cosmos and Chaos wouldn't have been banished.~ 

"What are they saying?" asked Harry. "What language is that?" 

"I don't know, but it's beautiful," said Hermione, listening to Cosmos and Helios speak. 

~Serenity, I'm sorry but the core is losing precious energy. I must go,~ said Helios carefully. 

~I understand. You must leave. Take good care of Earth," said Cosmos as she hugged the Earth Guardian. 

~I will, I promise. One day, life will come back to your kingdom,~ stated Helios confidently. 

~Thank you Helios,~ smiled Cosmos. ~Good-bye, old friend~ 

~Good-bye, my queen,~ replied Helios. He proceeded to turn into the winged unicorn and flew away into the stars. 

With sad eyes, Cosmos watched her retreating friend until he was no more than a pinprick. Turning back to her classmates, whose mouths where all open, she snapped, "What?!" 

Snapping out of their stupor, everyone in the class pretended to be doing something else. All, except Malfoy. 

"What happened just now?" he demanded. 

Shrugging, Cosmos answered, "I had a talk with a friend." 

Malfoy eyed her suspiciously. _Something's very different about this girl._

"Err, well seein' as the class is almost over, why don' y'all head up fer supper," came Hagrid's voice from behind them. The class turned around to see the gamekeeper holding a big leather book. With enhanced eyesight, Cosmos could clearly ready: _Ministry of Magic's records of animungus._

_This is bound to cause problems,_ thought Cosmos. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Grand Hall, a large group of students had gathered around the fifth year Gryffindors. They all wanted to know about the events of their Potions class. 

Hermione could only take so much before snapping. "You really want to know what happened? Fine! Professor Snape insulted Cosmos and her mother. Cosmos got really angry, I mean you could see the hatred in her eyes. Anyways, she cupped her hands together, formed a ball of electricity, or lightning, and threw it at him. Snape proceeded to fall to the floor twitching and…" Hermione trailed off. Behind the crowd, someone loudly cleared their throat. The crowed turned around and jumped, noticing it was Cosmos. 

"I'm glad my actions sparked your interest, but I only attacked if provoked," smirked Cosmos. "If you really want to get on my good side, the best way is to insult the Fates. However, this could lead to them getting angry and you might be facing bad luck for the rest of your lives." The crowd gulped. They didn't have the best options. "Now I suggest you all return to your seat so that I can have some supper." 

The crowd hastily parted. Cosmos sat down and started filling up her plate. When full, she ate one chicken drumstick, and declared, "I'm full." With a wave of her hand, the food disappeared into a place unknown. 

"Whoa! Where'd all that food vanish to?" asked Ron incredulously. 

"My pocket," Cosmos said, being vague. 

"I don't think all that food could fit in your pocket," responded Hermione. "It defies all logic." (A.N. -_-' This coming from a witch.) 

Cosmos rolled her eyes. "Not the pocket of my robes, my sub-space pocket. It's like my own personal dimension that expands or contracts depending on how much stuff is in it. Very handy. Don't go anywhere without it… not that I actually can." 

"Bloody hell!" swore Ron. "How do you get one." 

"You can't. I don't even know how I got mine. It just appeared one day. I dropped my brush into it." 

"Too bad. It'd be really useful," sighed Ron. 

Dinner was soon over, and Dumbledore stood up to bid them good night. 

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One," Cosmos counted down. 

Dumbledore called, "Miss Cosmos, I'd like to…" 

"Speak with me? Yeah, I know," she called back. She got up and followed the Headmaster to a large stone gargoyle. 

"Butterbeer," said Cosmos as Dumbledore opened his mouth to say the password. As soon as the word left Cosmos' mouth, the gargoyle moved, revealing a spiral staircase. 

"Am I going to get an answer to this?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. 

"We'll see," answered Cosmos, following the old man up the stairs. 

As soon as they entered the office, Cosmos noticed two things. One: There were two other people in the room. Two: One was Snape. Her eyes narrowed. 

Following her gaze, Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape is here on my invitation. Please refrain from electrocuting him." 

"Fine," sighed Cosmos, plopping into one of the chairs. "I know what you people have to say, so just say it." 

Dumbledore nodded, seating himself behind his desk. "You have a very large amount of power, therefore we think it's best that you stay in the school." Snape snorted. "The problem is that you are not in the book of addmitance." 

"Let me see the book," ordered Cosmos. 

"You have no right to order the Headmaster!" growled Snape. 

Cosmos glared at him. She opened her hand, her palm facing upwards. A fireball appeared in her hand. "Lightning isn't the only element I control, you know." Snape gulped. 

"Please you two, calm yourselves," interjected Dumbledore. "Millerna, the book please." The flame in Cosmos' hand went out as a very large leather book was placed in front of her. 

She opened the book to where the list ended. She opened her hand and place it on top of the page. 

"What are you doing?" asked Snape. "If you're trying to add something, it won't work. The book only reacts to the Headmaster." 

"Then I won't do it any harm," hissed Cosmos. 

She concentrated on what she wanted to appear in the book: _Sailor Cosmos_. Yes, that's what she wanted, her name in the book. 

Feeling the process was finished, she pulled back her hand to see her name. Cosmos saw the name she had added and groaned. The three professors leaned over the page to read the name: 

_Neo-Queen Serenity._

__________________________________________ 

A.N. Yeah!! I'm done! Finally after all the drafts and stuff, I'm finally done. Thanks for reading! Have a good weekend! 


	7. Damn the Fates!

A.N. Yep, today was a good day. It was pyjama day at school, and my class won!! Yay for us!!! Our prize was chocolate milk and double chocolate chip cookies. It was really funny, because we got them during the last class. I think we gave our math teacher, Monsieur Lajoie, a migraine. It was a free period, so we played football with our teddy bears and drew all over the white board. It was so fun. I guess we taught our teacher something today: Don't give us sugar during the last period, on a Friday. LOL! 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_Damn the Fates!_

Cosmos pointed a finger accusingly at the ceiling. "You stupid Fates! You had this all planned, didn't you! You all knew I wanted to keep it from them, but noooo! You had to blab it all out! Did it ever occur to you that I might not want to remember who I was?! Why won't you all just let me forget?" The last part came out as a sob, and Cosmos buried her face in her hands. 

"So you do not deny that you are indeed Serenity?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Eyes on the ground, Cosmos mumbled, "No." 

"Well this certainly is unexpected," sighed Dumbledore. 

"You're going to believe this, this… girl? You saw her power! She might just have made the name appear in the book!" cried Snape. "Besides, even if she was, Serenity is supposed to be kind and gentle." 

"I used to be," said Cosmos quietly. 

"If you do not mind me asking, what happened?" questioned Dumbledore. 

"I might as well start from the top," sighed Cosmos. "A thousand years ago, Earth was a peaceful place, a perfect utopia. Then one day, disaster struck. 

"An evil entity named Chaos broke free of the Galaxy Cauldron where I had sealed him a millennia before, and he wanted revenge. My senshi, my husband, and my," her voice cracked, "my little girl went off to fight it. I would've gone with them, but I had given up my senshi power when I became queen. 

"I felt they're powers dropping, so I ran onto the battlefield. I saw Chaos kill my senshi, one by one. Next came my husband, Endymion. Last was my, my daughter. He tortured her first, right in front of my eyes. I screamed at him to stop, but he just laughed. He strangled her first, then dropped he body right in front of me… 

"I prayed for someway to stop him, any way. My prayers were answered. My senshi's, my husband's and my daughter's starseeds flew from their bodies and fused with me. A new warrior was born: Sailor Cosmos. 

"Chaos and I battled. For how long, I do not know. We were evenly matched, so I prayed to everyone in the universe to help me. They had to decide if they were good or evil. The good's power flew to me, the evil to Chaos. Light was more. I backed Chaos into a corner, and was about to deal the final blow, when I realized something. 

"If I were to kill Chaos, the balance between good and evil, light and darkness would cause the dimensions to topple onto one another and all would be lost. So instead, I banished him to a dimension that was his version of heel. A place where everyone was pure-hearted, so he couldn't feed. 

"The battle finally finished, I took a look at the universe. What I saw devastated me. The universe was completely destroyed. The only light came from me, until I noticed a light coming from the once proud Earth. Helios, the Earth Guardian, had survived and was keeping the core alive. This meant that life would someday return to Earth. 

"The Fates, angry with me, decreed that I would watch over the universe until life returned to it. All went well, until I felt a disturbance. A piece of Chaos had broken free. I followed it to another dimension, where I went undercover as a student. I'm waiting for him to make the first move." 

"So, have you any idea where the fragment of Chaos is?" asked Dumbledore after a long silence had passed. 

"I think it wielded with Voldemort," came Cosmos' calm reply. 

"WHAT?" cried Snape. "We have no chance then!" 

"You always have a chance, no matter how small," said Cosmos. "In fact, my favourite Fate is Chance. She's the only one that cuts me a break. Besides, you have me on your team. I can beat anyone if I set my mind to it." 

"Yes, it does give us an advantage," said McGonagall. 

"Indeed it does," added Dumbledore. "We appreciate your assistance." 

"My _assistance_?" asked Cosmos. "No, no, no, no. I am going to beat the fragment of Chaos. _You_ will assist _me_." 

"Surely you are not serious," said McGonagall. "You have never even seen You-know-who!" 

"You-know-who?" 

"Voldemort," supplied Dumbledore. "People have this incessant fear of speaking his name." Professor McGonnagal blushed. 

"I see. Well, it won't be a problem. I faced scarier things than old Voldymouth," responded Cosmos. "Now if you don't mind, I wish to go to sleep and forget everything I have remembered today. Good night!" She disappeared. 

"I would hate to see what she's faced," said McGonagall. 

Dumbledore sighed, "I think we all would." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quietly snuck down the hall. "Ow Ron! That was my foot!" hissed Hermione. 

"Sorry!" 

"Be quiet you two!" whispered Harry harshly. 

The trio were under the invisibility cloak, on the way to the library. They were determined to find out about the mysterious silver haired girl named Cosmos, even if it took all night. 

Finally reaching the library after fifteen minutes of furious whispering, the trio began pulling books out on the Fates. Five minutes later, all were settled down reading one book or another. 

Ten books later, Harry stated, "This is hopeless! We're never going to find anything!" 

"I found something!" cried Hermione. She read the passage out loud: 

_There is one,  
Who will rise above all others.  
Born of silver blood,  
Lover of red.  
When the Crystal Kingdom fall,  
The Queen of Stars will arise  
Imbued with all the planetary power  
She will defeat the Darkness.  
She is higher than time.  
She is higher than the Fates.  
She is higher than all other before her.  
She is the light._

"What does that mean?" asked Ron, looking perplexed. 

"I'm not sure, but it's all we have to go on," said Hermione. 

Harry sighed, "I think we should go back to bed." The other two nodded their heads. They put away the books and headed back to their dormitories for a peaceful sleep. 

But it wasn't going to be peaceful. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos thrashed in her covers. Sweat glistened her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed. Her breathing was rapid, but most of all, her heart ached. 

_Eight figures fell with a scream… _

A man fought with a golden crystal, but failed. He fell limply to the ground… 

A small girl with pink hair rushed forward, and was captured by the darkness… 

It strangled her… she tried to gasp for breath, but it was beyond her reached… the breathing stopped. 

The girl fell in a heap on the ground… 

"No Usagi!!" whispered a woman in a white gown, approaching the body. Tears fell down her face. "Wake up! C'mon Princess, wake up for mother! Usagi, I know you can do it! Wake up!" 

The body didn't respond, and… 

The dark sky laughed. 

"Usagi!!!" screamed Cosmos snapping up. Silent tears flowed down her face. 

"Cosmos, what is it?" asked a concerned voice. It was Hermione. "Are you okay?" She attempted to put her hand on Cosmos' shoulder, but the girl flinched away. 

"Don't touch me!" snapped Cosmos. "Just leave me alone!" Hermione looked at her with sad eyes and went back to her own bed. 

And Cosmos was left alone, clutching her blanket, rocking back and forth, lost in the sadness of her life. 

___________________________________________________ 

A.N. See! I told you it was sad! ~wipes her tears away~ Poor Cosmos! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! When I started this fic, I never expected this many reviews! The most I hoped for was like, fifty. Anyways, I did as you asked and updated faster! Was it fast enough?! Sheesh people, I take two weeks, and you're all giving me heck. ~shrugs~ I guess that's the price you have to pay! Have a nice weekend! 


	8. The Day of Selene

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Been kind of busy. ~shrugs~ This weekend, my friend Hayley and I went to go see, "The Ring". It was supposed to be really scary, but in our opinion, it wasn't. When we got the feeling someone was walking to their doom, we laughed. The people in the theatre were all gasping and jumping, and then there's us, laughing! It was so funny! What morbid children we are! I used to be so innocent, and now I'm gruesome, all thanks to my friend! So yeah, it wasn't that scary, but there were two parts that freaked me out. 1) When they flash to Katie's corps in the closet. It's all like…ewww! 2) When Samara come out of the T.V. ~shudders~ Oh, and this weekend, I also read Stephen Kings' "Carrie". It was really good, even though everybody dies. 

**Must read!** Ok! I have people telling me that I'm going too fast in this storyline, and I completely understand that. The reason was to be given out at a later part in the story, (when the trio found out who Cosmos was) but due to some critique from a reliable source (my mother), I have decided to tell you now.   
The reason so many things are happening to Cosmos at once, usually tied in with her dimension, is because time flows differently in both dimensions. In the SM dimension, time is faster, therefore a day in the HP dimension is like a week in the other. The fates are using her time, because if Cosmos were in her dimension, all of this would've happened in two weeks. Get it? I hope that cleared everybody up. 

Enough about me! On with the story! I've made it longer! 

**The School of Cosmos**

_The Day of Selene_

After that saddened night, the months flew by as normal. Okay, as normal as they could get at Hogwarts, especially with Cosmos there. She continued not to use a wand, despite Dumbledore's constant requests. She said she was waiting for the right time. 

During Christmas, Cosmos vanished completely. No one heard or saw from her until the term started again. Strange…she didn't take the Hogwart's Express home. Still, no one dared question her about it. 

January passed quickly enough. Cosmos didn't electrocute Snape. Professor McGonagall made no move to inquire about her wand. In fact, both Professors seemed to have a deep respect for the silver-haired teen. 

One day, near the end of the month, Cosmos sat in DADA class, watching her professor grade homework while they read. There was something off about him. His normal forest green aura was becoming darker. She had to get to the bottom of it. 

Abruptly standing up, she made her way to the front of the class, the eyes of her fellow classmates following her. She looked closely at Professor Lupin, about three inches from his face. 

"Can I help you, Miss Cosmos?" asked the Professor uncomfortably. She looked into his eyes, her own narrowing. Remus Lupin had the uncanny feeling she was peering into his soul. 

Cosmos' expression was questioning. "Your normally pure aura has a disturbance. An evil is embedded in you…It will cut loose from you soon. When it does, you will no longer be safe." She glared at him. "You're not turning into a youma, are you?" she asked suspiciously. 

"No, I'm afraid not… you see, I'm a werewolf. I turn into a monster at the light of the full moon. There is no cure." Her expression held disbelief. 

"_That's_ the evil that inside you? Why didn't someone tell me sooner?!" 

The DADA Professor sighed, "I understand you're upset, but…" 

"I am not upset! I'm relieved! After having my bad luck, I thought I had made a mistake about Chaos' host, but I was wrong!" Cosmos looked at the Professor mysteriously. "I fear you will have a very strange dream tonight," she said as the bell rang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin sat in his quarters wondering about what the silver haired mystery had said in class today. _How does she know I'm going to have a strange dream?_ he wondered. 

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, he sat down and started to read a book Professor Mantra had lent him. It was the more complete version of the students' books. It even included pictures. _All this Moon Kingdom stuff isn't half bad,_ he realized. _In fact, it's rather interesting._

He didn't know how long he was reading before he began to doze off. All he knew was that what happened next couldn't really happen… 

***

His eyes fluttered open as he felt another presence in the room. It was a woman of about twenty-two with long silver hair done up in heart-shaped buns, with hair flowing from the bottom. She wore a strange white ensemble, with and eight-pointed star on her forehead, breast and pelvis. Her silver eyes were speckled with blue and held deep wisdom. Her shoes almost appeared to be made of glass, and each had a little wing on the heel. A silver cape was draped around her shoulders. 

"Who are you?" asked Remus. 

The woman smiled mysteriously. She held her palm outward towards the book that was now in his lap. An unfathomable wind picked up, fluttering the pages until it arrived at the page titled, _Sailor Cosmos_. 

There on the page was the exact same woman, holding a staff with the same eight-pointed star. Next to her was a little girl of about three with red hair in the same style as the woman's, wearing a sailor-like outfit. The girl also held a staff, a heart-shaped one with a ring circling it. 

"You're Sailor Cosmos?" asked Remus uncertainly. The woman smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Why are you here?" 

"To help you get rid of your demon," she replied in a mystical voice. 

Remus pondered that for a moment. Realization dawned on him. "You can cure…me being a werewolf?" he asked incredulously. 

This earned a larger smile. "I would not do it for just anyone, but you are pure-hearted enough. The only thing to complete this process is for you to trust me. Can you do this?" He nodded his head. "Good. Now, I warn you before hand, it might hurt, but it will rid you of that wolf once and for all." 

Sailor Cosmos neared him and pointed her index finger at his forehead, stopping an inch before it touched flesh. A white ball appeared at the end, touching the skin of his brow. 

Pain shot through the man. A pain like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt as though his insides were being pulled out. He screamed out. Then, as unexpectedly had started, it stopped. He could no longer feel an ounce of pain… in fact, he couldn't feel the wolf part of him either. 

"Thank you!" Remus whispered, tears of joy running down his face. 

Sailor Cosmos' expression was that of a mother. "You deserved it. Anyways, they are coming now… I must leave. Good-bye Remus Lupin." She planted a kiss on his brow and vanished in a blinding light. 

"_Remus_!" a voice called out. 

***

Remus bolted awake. Around him were several of his colleagues: McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore. 

"Are you alright?" asked Professor McGonagall. 

"I'm fine," he said slowly. "Why are you all here?" 

"Your screaming woke us all up!" snapped Snape. 

"M-my screaming?" 

"Yes, it could be heard throughout the castle," said Dumbledore. "Are you alright?" 

Lupin frowned. "I had a dream… so real… she cured me." He shook his head. "Never mind, it was just a dre-." He cut off. He was searching himself, trying to find the wolf part of him. Realizing it wasn't there, he started laughing. 

"And what may I ask is so funny?" growled Snape. 

"It happened! It was real! I'm not a werewolf anymore! She cured me!" cried Lupin. 

"Who did?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Sailor Cosmos." The three teachers looked at one another. 

"We'll have to see won't we?" smiled Dumbledore, but already knowing it was true. "If it is indeed, then it will be a miracle! Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like nothing more than to go back to bed." The other three nodded and went their separate ways. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day in DADA, the fifth-year Gryffindors were taking notes when the bureau started to shake. 

Looking up, Professor Lupin smiled. "It looks like we have a boggart on our hands. I trust you all remember the spell, so let's have a practical lesson instead!" The class cheered. 

The class assembled themselves as the professor threw open the bureau doors. Each student, except for Cosmos, got a turn before Lupin decided it was time to finish it off. "Here!" he yelled, trying to get the boggart's attention. 

The boggart, however, had it sight's set on another: the silver-haired girl. The girl approached it, as if she were metal and the boggart, a magnet. The boggart changed. It became a dark haze. So dark, it was opaque. _Is the thing I most fear, Chaos?_ she wondered. 

He question was answered when a silver light erupted from the centre of the haze. Looking back, she gasped. 

There, in the dark haze, was her. Sailor Cosmos. Okay, you couldn't distinguish the facial features, but she instantly recognized the fuku. "Oh kami…" she whispered as reality struck her. _I am afraid of me, of what I've become, of the power I hold, of my responsibility._

Cosmos couldn't take it. Palm faced towards the boggart, she blasted it. After the luminosity had passed, the boggart was nowhere to be found. 

"Class dismissed," said Professor Lupin hurriedly. "Except for you, Miss Cosmos. I'd like a word." 

Letting out a sigh, Cosmos sat back down in her chair as her classmates pilled out, sneaking glances over her shoulder. Once all had exited, Professor Lupin squatted next to her. 

"Do you know what the boggart changed into?" he asked. 

Rolling her eyes, Cosmos replied, "It wouldn't have changed into that certain thing if I didn't know what it was! Besides, it I didn't, I'd have to be the stupidest person ever!" 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because it's me!" snapped Cosmos. "And before you say it, yes, what went on last night really happened." 

Lupin stared dumbfounded at Cosmos. "You are Sailor Cosmos?" 

"Of course! You should feel honoured I told you! I could've simply erased everyone's memory, like I did the first night I came here. Everyone forgot the youma called me, 'your majesty'. You think it just slipped their mind? I don't think so! But back to the point, since I told you, you can't tell anyone. If you do you will find yourself in a heap of trouble. For more information, go see Dumbledore." She picked up her bag. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to start preparing! It's only a week away!" 

She left leaving a very confused professor behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On February the 6th, Cosmos burst into the hall in the middle of dinner. She power walked straight up to the teacher's table, ignoring the curious glances she was getting. She stopped it front of Dumbledore. 

"I am going to need to borrow the hall tomorrow evening, and though I'm still letting everyone in the school come, they have to show great respect. Anything less will prove disastrous for the trouble maker." 

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "May I ask why?" 

Growing impatient, Cosmos replied, "Tomorrow is a holiday for me. Normally on that day, we would rejoice from six o'clock p.m. to three o'clock a.m., however, I realize I must change this, for students must be in their dormitories by eight-thirty p.m.." 

"Very well. I cannot ask that you give up your customs," Dumbledore said after a moment. "And you say the school is invited?" 

"Indeed." 

"I see no problem then," smiled Dumbledore. The Grand Hall filled with whispers. 

"He's letting her use the hall?" asked Ron disbelievingly. 

"It appears so," answered Harry. 

"Well, you can't really blame him. It's her traditions, after all. Besides, if he didn't he might end up like Snape," added Hermione. 

Cosmos offered a small smile. "Thank you headmaster." She turned and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos had permission to skip her last two blocks in order to prepare. Instead of the house banners, she put flowing white and silver silk, draped along the ceiling. She placed myrtle incense around the hall, filling it with a delightful smell. On the tables, she arranged bouquets of white poppies, white roses and wallflowers. Each table had either a white or silver tablecloth. 

She hid when the students started to arrive. They all gasped at the difference in their once constant hall. The girls were smelt the flowers, and putting them in their hair. 

This got Cosmos angry. "DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" boomed through the hall. The student jumped, and hastily took their seats. Cosmos smirked to herself. When all the students and staff were there, she teleported to the entrance. The doors closed. She snapped her fingers and her robes shimmered into the traditional wear. 

It was a long flowing silver dress with a white lace robe over top. Her hair was done in traditional royal lunarian style. On her forehead, her gold crescent insignia glistened in the light. Cosmos smiled to herself. 

The Queen willed the doors open and walked in. From the students' point of view, she looked like a mythical siren. Cosmos walked up to the front. 

"Welcome, old and young, to the day which was declared holy by my ancestors. A day honouring the most important goddesses in my family's life; welcome to the Day of Selene! This is my family's version of Christmas." 

Whatever the crowd had been expecting, it had not been this. A day honouring a fictional goddess? 

"I know you're all wondering what the significance of this day is. Selene is a goddess of agriculture, domestic, long life, medicine, travels and visions, not to mention the personification of the moon itself. Praying to her is very useful if you're into divination. 

This will be a quick ceremony, as I do no have the proper tools with me. The first thing I will do is sing the Hymn to Selene. Please do not clap, for it is disrespectful." 

Cosmos readied herself. She was a bit nervous after not singing for so long. As she began to sing, she poured all her emotion into it. 

"Muses, sweet-speaking daughters of Zeus Kronides  
and mistresses of song, sing next of long-winged Moon!  
From her immortal head a heaven-sent glow  
envelops the earth and great beauty arises  
under its radiance. From her golden crown the dim air  
is made to glitter as her rays turn night to noon,  
whenever bright Selene, having bathed her beautiful skin  
in the Ocean, put on her shining rainment  
and harnessed her proud-necked and glittering steeds,  
swiftly drives them on as their manes play  
with the evening, dividing the months. Her great orbit is full  
and as she waxes a most brilliant light appears  
in the sky. Thus to mortals she is a sign and a token." 

"This evening, the evening celebrating the goddess Selene, the night of the full moon, I ask you to bow your heads while I honour the full moon," Cosmos continued. She raised her hands. "I have done this to honour you Selene, goddess of the moon, ~grandmother~ (A.N. she said that in lunarian). I ask that you heal our ales, give us long healthy lives, and continue to shine your light on us! ~I love you grandmother. Look after mother for me~." She bowed her head and there was silence for about a minute. 

Finally looking up, she smiled, "Thank you all for being so respectful during this celebration. I know you're all hungry, so let's eat!" The plates filled with delicious looking food, all decorated by silver laurel leaves. 

Cosmos walked over and sat at the Gryffindor table. She helped her self to all the traditional foods that she had practically had to beg the house elves to make. As she sat there eating, for the first time since she arrived, she felt truly content. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

A.N. Okay, the first thing I would like to say is that if this celebration offends anyone because it seems a little like an occult activity, I apologize. I didn't mean it to come out like that, I was simply scouring the Internet for stuff about Selene that I could use in my fanfics, and I found that her day was February 7th. I thought that people on the moon might not have celebrated Christmas, but most likely they would have celebrated the first lunarian. Does that make sense? Oh well, I hope you liked the chapter! Have a great weekend! ^^ 


	9. Author's Note

A.N.: I am sorry, this isn't a chapter, this is merely a little note from me. I have mid-terms this week, and probably will not be able to update until sometime next week. I am sorry for the delay, but I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, school is way more important. 

On top of that, I feel horrible. I don't know what I have, but whatever it is, I want it gone! My mother almost took me to the hospital this weekend because I felt like I had been run over by a truck. On top of that, my throat is sore, I have the sniffles, and a cough that is hurting my ribs. I am really surprised I can even type at this point, considering I only got about 2 hours of sleep last night. 

I hope you will all find it in your hearts to forgive lil ol' me. I tried to type the next chappie today, and, as you can see, it isn't posted. My creativity is sick too! :( But as I was saying, I will try to have the next chapter by sometime in the middle of next week. 

'Til then, 

_Star-chan_   
Sakura-Star-Magick 


	10. Getting a Wand

A/N: I'm all better!! Yay! ~hugs reviewers that wished her well~ Thanks for your reviews of support! Okay, I don't know if anyone reads in the Cardcaptor Sakura category, but I promised my sister that I would tell you about her fic. It's called "Alter Ego" by Gangsta Lovin, and it's rated R. I've read it and I really like it, but she's only got three reviews! ~laughs at her sister and points to her review status~ *Star-chan's sister smacks her* ~yells at her sister for typing in HER author's note~ On with the chappie! 

**The School of Cosmos**

_Getting a Wand_

Feeling content for the first time, not happy mind you, but content, Cosmos walked with her housemates to the Gryffindor common room. She looked up when she heard the shuffling of feet. Harry, Ron and Hermione had approached her. 

"That was a cool ceremony," said Harry. 

"Thank you, but that was nothing compared to how they used to be," said Cosmos sadly. 

"How long has your family been honouring Selene?" asked Hermione. 

Cosmos looked thoughtful, before replying, "Almost eight-thousand years." They looked at her in shock. "What?" 

"It's been around longer than Christmas!" exclaimed Ron. 

"Much longer," agreed Cosmos. 

The quartet made their way into the common room that bustled with students. Cosmos, ignoring the trio that she had been conversing with, walked over to a large window. A large full moon hung outside on the velvet of night sky. It seemed unusually bright tonight, as it always did on February 7th. It was a sure sign that Selene was watching. The thought made Cosmos smile. 

"Tonight's the night," she muttered. 

"The night for what?" asked Harry appearing beside her. 

"Magic..." she responded vaguely. 

~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos crept silently out of bed. She didn't need anyone messing this up for her, as it was important to keep her secret. If anyone were to see... she shuddered at the thought. _They'd think me a Dark magic practicer!_

Descending the stairs, her white robe fluttering about her bare feet, she made her way to the portrait hole. She was aware that they were watching... she'd have to take care of that. A smirk adorned her lips. It was perfect! 

Standing outside the common room, the portrait hole swung closed. "Who do you think you are, waltzing around after hours?" demanded the fat lady. 

"Do you really want to know?" smirked Cosmos. 

"If you don't mind!" said the fat lady, quite annoyed. 

"I'm the Queen of Stars." Her passed her hand in front of her forehead. A silver eight-pointed star appeared. The fat lady gasped. 

"I'm so sorry your highness... majesty... supreme beingness!" she cried. 

"Be quiet!" snapped Cosmos. "Do you want me to be found?" That shut the painting up. "Now, I need you to do something for me. Will you do it?" The fat lady nodded loyaly. "Stay closed. Don't open for anyone trying to get out. In fact, don't open at all unless it's for Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. Am I understood?" 

"Of course!" 

"Thank you. I shall return soon, only then may you resume normal proceedure." Cosmos turned around and marched downstairs. She crept onto the Hogwarts grounds. Approaching the lake, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to begin. 

The Queen placed a foot on the water and carefully walked to the middle of the lake where the moonlight hit the water. Entering the ring of light, she began chanting in lunarian. A bright light exploded around Cosmos and she was raised into the air. She converted to Neo-Queen Serenity form. 

~I call upon my grandmother Selene! Please, grant me a favour! I wish to aquire what every magical person has in this dimension! Hear my call and answer!~ Another burst of light. 

A woman appeared. Her hair was pure white with silver streaks. Her eyes were navy, like the dead of night. She wore a traditional roman robe. ~What is it you wish, my darling grand-daughter?~ 

~Please, allow me the cores I need to complete this task!~ begged Serenity. 

Selene smiled. ~Of course, my child! You honoured me tonight, so I will do this to repay the favour.~ Another flash of light, and both figures were gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos, now out of Serenity form, appeared in a vast garden. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she spied the Earth hanging in the sky. _I'm home... but only long enough to get what I came for. I must make sure I am not seen!_

She walked into an orchard, where there were feilds of silver fur trees. Walking up to one of them, she put her hand up to it and magically pulled off a long stick, nine inches. Cosmos sighed in relief. No one had seen her. 

"Hello, my daughter," came a soft voice from behind her. 

Spinning around, she saw a regal woman with deep blue eyes and silver/ lavender hair wearing a white gown. "'Kaa-san..." she breathed. Queen Selenity nodded sadly. 

"I know you cannot stay long, my mother informed me." Tears streamed down the woman's face. "I'm sorry I failed to give you a normal life! It's all I ever wanted for you!" 

"How...? How do you know about that? I can't be more than five years old right now!" frowned Cosmos. That's right, she had traveled to the past. 

"Mother granted me visions of the future... though I will forget them after tonight," sighed Selenity. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Cosmos ran forth and hugged her mother tightly. "You never failed me! Sure, I may have had to fight alot, not to mention die, but that just made the time of peace even more special!" Selenity smiled through her own tears. Cosmos pulled away. "I must go 'kaa-san. I know the second I leave, you'll forget, but I want you to know that I love you!" 

Selenity smiled. "Oh, my darling child! I'm so proud of you! I love you so much!" 

"Sayonara 'kaa-san!" Hugging her mother once more, Cosmos vanished. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos now appeared in a familiar hallway... a hallway in the Crystal Palace. Doors lined the walls, each with a planetary symbol (except in the case of Uranus and Neptune). Knowing what must be done, she wasted no time. She walked to the first door. It had the symbol of Mars on it. 

Quietly walking in, Cosmos spotted Rei's sleeping form. She approached the figure's, gently pulled out one of her hairs and put it in her sub-space pocket. Before exiting the room, she placed a kiss on Rei's cheek. Doing the same in all the rooms, getting especially emotional in Usagi's room. She then walked into her and Endymion's room. Cosmos repeated the process again on Endymion, but instead of kissing him on the cheek, she kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

Endymion woke the sensation of someone kissing him. _Serenity..._ he thought amused. _Must not have been able to sleep._ He opened his eyes to see an empty room except for his sleeping wife next to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cosmos appeared back on the lake in the Hogwarts ground. She was back in Serenity form. _Now, all I have to do is get one more ingredient!_ She stretched out her long dove wings. She pulled out a feather, and the wings immeadiately disappeared. 

Getting out all the items, and making them levitate in front of her, she concentrated. When she was finished, a few minutes later, there was a perfect silver-wood wand. Serenity reached out her hand to take it, but found she could not. The memories of what had just happened haunted her. 

~I feared this would happen~ said a voice. It was Selene. ~I am so sorry Serenity!~ A single tear rolled off the goddess' cheek and fell onto the wand. The wand glowed bright as Serenity realized something. _I have to fit in for their sake! It's what they would've wanted! I must make sure that their fate does not befall any innocents!~_ She reached out and grasped the wand. Selene smiled. ~That's the spirit! Use the wand well!~ The goddess promptly vanished. 

Smiling to herself, Serenity reverted to Cosmos form and headed back towards the castle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in front of the fire, giving up on going after Cosmos. The portrait simply would not open. They heard the fat lady say that something about orders, and not wanting to cause blasphemy. (sp?) 

The sound of footsteps was heard and three heads looked up to see Cosmos smirking at them. "Tried to follow me, ne?" The three blushed. "It was none of your concern. I was simply getting my wand!" She lifted the silver stick. "Well, that really took alot out of me! Good night!" She headed upstairs. 

The three stared after her dumbfounded. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A.N. ~Does a little dance~ Cosmos got a waaaand, Cosmos got a waaaaand! How many of you saw that coming? I hope no one! I wanted it to be a surprise! On to the point! 

Special thanks to these people! 

**Eternal Cosmos   
Moon-Bunny=JAG-freek   
Mina   
niner   
De-chan  
starfury3000   
Cosmos StarGoddess   
lilmakochan   
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness   
L.A.E   
kitty demon   
Ceila**

These people were reaaaally nice and told me to get better! ^^ (For _Joined By One Man_ readers, I'll do those seperately!) Ja! 

P.S. I did do really well on my mid-terms! L.A. and French were the easiest! 


	11. Stupid Gates, Stupid Guys, Smart Plan

A/N: Hey peeps! How's it going? For all those that read _Joined By One Man_, I appologize. I have a severe case of writer's block! -_-' It's sooo annoying! Whaterver, on with the chapter! 

**P.S.** Someone asked how Selene's tear made the wand work. The wand worked before, it's magic was just amplified by a goddess tear. 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_Stupid Gates, Stupid Guys, Smart Plan_

The next morning, Cosmos woke up feeling strangely refreshed. Figuring it was probably because she had seen her family some six hours before, she got up and changed into her robes. 

She decended the stairs and was confronted by the trio. "Where were you last night?" demanded Harry. 

"I told you, I went to get my wand!" sighed Cosmos. 

"At one o'clock in the morning?" asked Hermione. 

"Yep, it's when all the best wands are made," quipped Cosmos. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to head to the Grand Hall." She brushed passed the three. They looked at each other before following. 

Upon her arrival at the Grand Hall, Cosmos walked to the Gryffindor table and started filling her plate. She then proceeded to eat gracefully. Around her, her house-mates were joking and having a good time, even this early in the morning. Listening to the chatter around her, she felt a calm rush over her. _This is how it's supposed to be; carefree. These kids don't deserve to have Moldy Voldy ruin their lives._

The Queen of the Stars continued upon these thoughts, when she noticed Professor Trelawney approach the teachers' table. _What's the old bat doing down here?_ she wondered. 

Trelawney spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "The Fates told me that something unusual would happen this morning, so I decided to come and investigate. Those Fates, they really are quite polite." 

Cosmos scoffed, "She's obviously lying. If she had really met the Fates, she be singing a whole different tune." She continued to eat until she felt a familiar sensation wash over her. She jumped to her feet and yelled, "Fu-" The eyes of everyone in the hall were on her. "-dge." she finished lamely. 

She walked to the middle of the aisle. "Damn people! Can't even wait 'till I'm done eating." Her staff appeared at hand. Cosmos turned to Trelawney. "Here's your proof, you old git!" Silver eyes focused right in front the doors. Staff pointed forward, she yelled, "Time Gates come forth! I, Cosmos, command it!" 

A fog covered the ground of the hall, as the Gates materialized. There was a gasp of shock from around the room. The doors of the Gates slowly opened and Cosmos shot through. There was a loud rumble as the Gates closed again. 

Murmurs filled the Hall. Trelawney stared in shock, before saying, "I always knew that girl had the power of time and space. Never doubted it!" 

There was a flash of light before Cosmos stumbled out of the gates. You couldn't see what she was wearing, for it was covered in a large silver cape. Her silver hair was in heart-shaped buns and she looked older. Waving a hand over her chest, the cape, hairstyle and appearance change back to their normal look. 

"Damn people! Why do they insist on invading a universe with nothing worth invading for? I mean, there's only the core! Is it really worth being blown up over? Kami!" she fumed. Cosmos turned and spoke to everyone in the Hall. "I'm sorry if I'm grumpy, but you would be two if you defended your dimension from youmas for three hours!" 

"What are you getting at?" yelled someone, someone named Draco Malfoy. "You were only gone for thirty seconds." 

"There a time difference!" said Cosmos rolling her eyes. She turned to Trelawney. "And you so did not believe that I was the Guardian of the Time Gates. You implied that I was a liar and called me spoilt!" she snapped. Seeing Trelawney's shocked expression. "Yes, I know about that! I know everything that there is to know! I could tell you the lineage of anyone in this room! I could tell you the meaning of life, not that I'm going to!" She turned to the student population. "I know everything everyone has said about me! I know who you each have a crush on! I know that you three-" she pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "-were researching about me in the library when you should've been in bed. The funny thing is, the answer is closer than you could possibly imagine!" She shook her head with silent laughter. "Don't punish them professors." To the students' surprise the teachers nodded. "Well, I think I've made enough people uncomfortable! See you all in class." Cosmos apparated away. 

"I thought you said that people can't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds!" cried Ron. 

"They can't... at least everyone except Cosmos can't... This is weird!" said Hermione. 

"No kidding," agreed Harry, still staring at the spot where Cosmos had disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An afternoon, three months later. Students in third-year and above were all chatting excitedly. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone was looking forward to it. Cosmos, however was not going. She had to plan with the Professors. 

Little did she know, across the room, a pair of gray eyes were watching her intently. _Hmmmm. An extremely excelent specimen. Too bad she's in Gryffindor. I feel she would've done so much better with me in Slytherin. Oh well, I've got the okay from father to court her, so I should just go ask her. After all, who could resist this?_ Draco smirked. 

Soon, lunch was over and student were filling out of the school. Cosmos stopped in the entrance hall, watching the students pilling out. _How good it would be to have no cares in the world,_ she thought sadly. 

"Hello Cosmos," drawled a voice from behind her. She didn't even have to look to know it was Draco Malfoy. 

Standing up, she turned around and snapped, "What do you want?" 

"I-" 

Draco was interupted as Harry and his friends approached. "What do you want Malfoy?" demanded Harry. 

Draco smirked. "I was simply going to ask miss Cosmos if she would like to escort me through Hogsmeade." 

Laughter bubbled up in Cosmos' throat. She tried to hold it down knowing it wasn't nice. "Like, on a date?" struggled Cosmos. 

"Yes." 

Cosmos couldn't take it anymore. She giggled. Everyone in a two foot radius stared at her in shock. Ignoring them, she turned back to Draco. "Sorry, you're a little too young for me," she said mock-appologetically. 

"I'm fifteen! You can't be any older than me!" exlaimed Draco angrily. 

Hiding her smile, Cosmos said, "Oh? You're five-thousand-three-hundred and fifty-two as well?" 

Everyone blinked at her. Draco glared and left. 

"That was a bloody brilliant way to get rid away of Malfoy!" laughed Ron. 

"Yeah, it was a good joke," smiled Harry. 

Cocking an eyebrow, the Queen of Stars replied, "Who said I was joking?" They looked at her in shock. "Have fun!" She turned around and made her way to Dumbledore's gargoyle. 

"Fizzing Whizbees." 

The gargoyle spiraled down and was covered by a stone floor so that the spiral staircase could be revealed. (A/N: If you're all like O.o, I got this idea from the second video game. *nods* Yep! It's such a great game! I know my way around Hogwarts by heart! {including secret passage ways! Go me!}) Slowly mounting the stairs, she came to his office door. Not bothering to knock, she barged in. 

"I'm here!" 

"I think we noticed that your majesty," smiled Professor Dumbledore. 

Cosmos groaned. "Just Cosmos, please!" 

Chuckling, Dunbledore said, "Alright. Now what did you want us for?" He gestured to the other professors in his office: Snape, McGonagall and Lupin. There was also another man she had never seen with long black hair and sharp blue eyes. 

"Who's he?" demanded Cosmos. 

"He is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," replied Dumbledore. "We believe he may be able to assist us." 

Cosmos peered into Sirius' eyes, the same way she had done to Remus, and declared, "You have had harsh times in your past. Much pain, but your soul is pure nonetheless." She twitched and looked at Dumbledore. "Do you mind if I get rid of the glamour?" 

"Not at all." Nodding, Cosmos stood in the middle of the office, ignoring the questioning looks of the professors. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A silver collumn engulfed her. (A/N: think of Pluto's transformation) Well is disappated (sp?), she no longer looked fifteen, she looked twenty-two. The mouths of Severus, Sirius and Remus dropped open. Rolling her eyes, Cosmos snapped, "Take a picture! It'll last longer!" (A/N: My friend and I were at the subway station, and a guy was staring at her, so she yelled that. It was soo funny! ^^) The males blushed (A/N:Severus blushing? O.o) and averted their gazes. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe you had a plan to share with us?" Cosmos nodded and began to describe her plan: to lure Voldemort out... using Harry. 

"Absolutely not!" yelled Sirius. "I will not let you put my godson in danger!" 

"I will protect him!" objected Cosmos. "Nothing will go wrong! Trust me! I see all! I know all! I fact I believe that you had a bit of a crush on..." she trailed off. Sirius blushed furiously. 

"Is there no alternative?" asked Dumbledore quietly. 

"If there was, do you think I would've proposed this idea?" sighed Cosmos. "Trust me I wish there was another way. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I love everyone. I might not _like_ everyone, but I love everyone. It's part of the job description." Seeing the looks she was getting, she snapped, "Not like _that_!" 

"So it is settled," murmured Dumbledore. "When will this take place." 

"Tomorrow," said Cosmos seriously. "The students should be getting back soon." She snapped her fingers and she appeared to be fifteen again. 

"What? No silver collumns?" asked Snape sarcastically. 

"Nope, that's just for show," quipped Cosmos as she got up and exited the office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole school was buzzing with excitement. Today was the final Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Cosmos sighed, bored. She had never followed Quidditch, and probably never would. She didn't see what all the fuss was. It was just a soccer/basketball mix that you played on flying broomsticks. Nothing special there. 

The Hogwarts students, however, seemed to think it was the coolest thing on the face of the planet. Why, she'd probably never know, and she was afraid to ask. 

Soon after breakfast, the entire student population moved to the Quidditch pitch. Cosmos followed Ron and Hermione who were discussing the outcome of the game. They both, of course, said Gryffindor would win. 

In the stands, she sat beside the two, only half watching the game. The mighty Queen of the Stars almost fell asleep... but she felt him. _Voldemort/Chaos! He's too early!_

She watched a spell hit Harry, knocking him off his broom, falling. 

Without thinking twice, Cosmos ran over the people and swan dived off the edge of the stand. 

The crowd gasped. 

All the teachers, save four, jumped to their feet. 

Eight feet above the ground, Cosmos spread her wings, flew under Harry, and caught him. She set him on the ground. All this happened in about a minute. 

Ignoring Harry's shocked gaze, she flew up and called out, "Come on out Voldemort! I know your here!" 

A shadow appeared at the edge of the pitch. A shaddowed figure floated up and stopped right in front of her. "You foolish girl! You ruined my plans! I'll kill you!" hissed Voldemort/Chaos. 

Cosmos rolled her eyes. "Yawn. How many times have I heard that? That's the problem with you evil types; you think you're invincible. Well, you're not. You cannot even begin to comprehend power. Unfortunately, I can. I can destroy you easily. You have done too much to be forgiven, even before Chaos snuck into you, somtwenty years ago. Without him, you'd be just a pathetic wizard with a lust for power!" 

Voldemort/Chaos' eyes flashed dangerously. "You dare insult me? I'll show you power! Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot from his wand and headed for Cosmos. She tried to move, but to no avail. It impacted with a tremendous flash of green light. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Muahahahaha! I'm so evil! I left it on a cliffhanger! Muahaha *cough* *cough*. ^_^' No more evil laughs for me! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	12. The Battle of Revelations

A/N: Ok people, this is the end. THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER. Ok, ok, I have an epilogue coming after this, but you know, IT'S STILL THE LAST CHAPTER. Anyways, I hope you people like it! ^^ 

P.S. PLEASE, check out my new website: 

**The School Of Cosmos**

_The Battle of Revealations_

A heavy smoke from the blast filled the sky. The pitch was filled with a deadly silence. Nobody moved... okay, someone, or rather, two someones were running down the stairs of a stand as fast as they could in order to get to their friend. 

Ron and Hermione approached Harry who was watching in total shock at the scene of what had just happened. "Are you alright Harry?" inquired Hermione softly. 

"She's dead..." he whispered. "They always die because of me." He looked up at the haze. 

Voldemort/Chaos cackled evily. "Stupid girl! Thinking she could overpower Lord Voldemort! Well I guess that proved who was the most powerful!" 

"Oh dear," whispered Dumbledore. 

"Let this be a lesson to you all!" shouted Voldemort. "I kill weak little girls who stand against me." 

A laugh filled the air; a woman's laugh. The smoke dissappated and a figure came into view: Cosmos. The crowd murmured in shock. Cosmos had survived Avada Kedavra. Not only that, she wasn't harmed at all. 

"That was some spell," smirked Cosmos. "It almost tickled me." She looked at Voldemort in pity. "You're just like the others: egotistical. You think you're all powerful. Well, guess what... you're not. You've shown me your trick, now let me show you mine. COSMIC STAR POWER!" 

The clouds grew dark and lightning cackled. Cosmos body glowed a brilliant white as it grew and adjusted back into it's normal appearance. Her hair flew out of it's ponytail and billowed in the wind a second before wrapping itself into two identical heart-shaped odangoes. A silver eight-pointed star flashed on her brow as ribbons wrapped themselves tightly around her body, changing themselves into a silver fuku. When the light show had ended, there stood Sailor Cosmos in all her glory. 

"Who...What is she?" gaped Ron. 

Hermione looked thoughful for a second before digging into her bag. She pulled out (not to their surprise) a book. "It's that old prophecy book we found in the library. I was going to tell you of my findings tonight, but now's a better time." She opened the book and flipped to the page with the prophecy. "This is the prophecy we found that night in the library right? Well when I took it out, I found a little eight-pointed star in the corner of the page." She indicated the star. "I was curious why it would be there, so I went looking through practically the whole library. Finding nothing I gave up. That night I read the Moon Kingdom book." 

"That's great Hermione, but I don't see how this helps up," stated Harry. 

Hermione pulled out the Moon Kingdom book and opened it to the very last page. The header was _Sailor Cosmos: Queen of the Stars_. "Don't you see? Cosmos is Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars and former Neo-Queen Serenity!!!" 

"Bloody hell!" swore Ron. "I thought that was only a legend." 

"I'm guessing everyone did." 

Sailor Cosmos eyed Voldemort, whose expression had changed from cocky to frightened. She smirked. "I guess you know someone's really powerful if Chaos is frightened, eh Voldemort? You don't stand an ice cube's chance in hell of beating me." 

Voldemort snarled. A dark bursts of power surounded him. The whites of his eyes became black. "Do not toy with me little Queen," he said, his voice lower than usual. 

"Oh look, Chaos has come out to play. I'm so scared," said Sailor Cosmos sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed, your just a piece of Chaos, while I'm the whole of Cosmos. If I can beat the _whole_ Chaos, I'm pretty sure you won't be a problem." 

(A.N: From now on I'm going to refer to Voldemort as Chaos seeing as Chaos is controling him) 

Chaos chuckled darkly. "You don't quite understand what you're dealing with, little queen. You see, I am not just a piece of Chaos, I am the core of Chaos; his mind." Cosmos' eyes went wide."I am the one that murdered your family and friends. I am the one you battled for over a hundred years. It was me, all me!" 

"No," whispered Cosmos. "No! You're lying!" 

"Am I, little queen? You don't really think that. I can see it in your eyes." 

Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, yes you're right. I know it's you. I'd know your attitude anywhere. But heed me Chaos, you will be dead before the day is done." Cosmos lunged at him and started attacking him with all her fury. He simply blocked all her incoming attacks. 

"My, my little queen, I did not know you had such rage in you! This could be very valuble to me," observed Chaos. Realizing what she was doing, Cosmos pulled away. 

_Physical Attacks aren't going to work,_ she noted. _I'll have to stick to magic!_ The staff of Diana appeared in her hand. "Chaos, you could not harness my anger for yourself, because my anger is towards you and you alone." She pointed her staff at him. "Cosmic Blasphemy!" A blast of pure white power streaked towards Chaos. 

Smirking, Chaos put his hands forward, unleashing a dark power. Where Cosmos' beam was whole and pure, Chaos' was more like black electricity. 

Using all her resolve, Cosmos pushed out every bit of energy she had into the beam. Sweat trickled down her forehead. _Why is he still matched with me? I know I am stronger!_ she thought. _Maybe if..._ "I call upon the powers of the planets: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto! Answer my call and led my thy strength." Cosmos' eight-pointed star began to change colors. 

"What's happening?" wondered Hermione. 

"I think we're about to find out!" responded Harry. 

Then something extraordinary happened. Nine echos called out, their sounds vibrating in the pitch. All the echos were different voices. 

_"Mercury Planet Power!" _

"Venus Planet Power!" 

"Mars Planet Power!" 

"Jupiter Planet Power!" 

"Saturn Planet Power!" 

"Uranus Planet Power!" 

"Neptune Planet Power!" 

"Pluto Planet Power!" 

"Keep strong Usako!" 

"Hold on Momma! I love you!" 

Tears stung Cosmos' eyes as she yelled out, "Cosmic Planet Power! Obliterate!" Her beam, no longer pure white, but a mixture of ice blue, orange, red, green, black, yellow, blue, purple, gold, pink and silver woven together. It tore through Chaos' attack and encompassed Chaos' body. As it ended, no trace of neither Chaos nor Voldemort was found. 

Sighing with relief, Cosmos floated back to the ground in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Both Chaos and Voldemort are gone." 

"Is it for good this time?" questioned Harry, unshed tears adorning his eyes. 

Cosmos smiled, her first true smile in over a thousand years. "Yes, little one. You will never again be bothered by the likes of them." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Grand Hall was filled with anxious whispers. Even the teachers looked a bit antsy. The whole of the school was waiting for Cosmos to speak to them about what had happened and who she was. 

"I still can't believe she's Sailor Cosmos!" exclaimed Ron. 

"I know, it's kind of hard to believe," added Harry. 

"Nevertheless, it is true," said a voice from the front of the hall. It was Cosmos, or should I say Sailor Cosmos, for she was in her fuku. "I am Cosmos, Queen of the Stars. For those of you who read the last chapter of your Moon Kindom Mythology books, it is, for the most part, all true. I was Neo-Queen Serenity. I was wife to King Endymion and mother to Neo-Princess Serenity." 

"Really?!" exclaimed Professor Mantra. "This is so incredible! I've always wanted to meet you! You're like my role model. Perhaps I might interview after dinner?" she asked. 

Sailor Cosmos shook her head. "I'm affraid that won't be possible. I'm leaving before the meal is done." 

"Where are you going?!" shouted Harry. 

"Back to protect my universe," replied Cosmos with a sad smile. "Where I belong." 

"Are you sure, your majesty?" inquired Dumbledore. "You are most welcome to stay here." 

"No, the universe needs me." She sighed. "I want you all to know that you've affected me. I may not have known you, but you all made a difference in me. For that I thank you. I hope some day we will meet again." She pointed her wand in front of her. "Time Gates come forth!" The fog rolled in as the majestic gates appeared. "Good-bye, my friends." She ran and vanished into the Gates. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That had been almost a year ago, her time. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Such a fond memory,_ she thought. 

The Queen of Stars looked out into the darkness. There was no other light, no noise, nothing. It was desolate. She was the only light. So different from what she had grown accustomed to: people. Cosmos fell to her knees. _I can't live without them,_ she thought while thinking of her family. Tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Her mind was made. She shakily stood up. She pointed her staff at herself and mumbled, "Cosmic Blasphemy." 

There was a flash of pure white light, then nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Fates stared in shock at what their Queen had done. Looking at one another, they realized what must be done as the words, _I can't live without them_ floated through the air. 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: That is the final chapter everybody, but like I said, don't worry! The epilogue is going to be up soon. It gives a great deal of info though is short and the ending leaves room for imagination. ~grins evilly~ Have a nice day! ^^ 


	13. Epilogue: The Next

A/N: Whahahaha! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED THROUGH THE WHOLE FIC! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! I don't know if there will be a sequel, but there probably will be. It won't be posted for a while though. Haven't got much of a plotline done yet, but what I do have involves Voldemort laying an egg. LOL! Just kidding. Thank you so much. 

**P.S.** So now it's demon ladybugs Hayley? What happened to the penguins? Or the clowns? Sheeesh. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express. They discussed numerous things until the subject of Cosmos. "How do you think she's doing?" asked Hermione. 

"I don't know. It must be pretty horrible place she's from," said Ron. 

Harry looked thoughtful. "I think she's doing just fine. I don't know, it's like a feeling." 

"I hope so," sighed Hermione. 

The train arrived in Hogsmeade and the students disembarked. First year, like always, went across the lake, while the older students took carridges. They arrived at the castle a few minutes later and hurried into the Hall. After about ten minutes, Ron started to complain. 

"Hurry up already! I'm starving!" whined the red head. His two friends sighed. 

The first years showed up soon after and were sorted. 

As the last student was sorted, Dumbledore stood up and started his speech. "Welcome new students and students of old, to another year of learning. It seems that this year will be quite ordinary-" 

A flash of light came from behind the doors to the Hall. The doors burst open, and there was a figure dressed in a black cloak. No identifying features could be seen. Excited whispers filled the room. 

The figure walked towards the head table. In her hand was a silver envelope. The envelope had an eight-pointed star and the name, _Professor Dumbledore_ writen in japanese, though no kanji was used. 

"I'm here to enroll," said the figure as her hood fell down, revealing a girl of about fifteen with pink hair and red eyes. 

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Ok, it's short, but it's only meant to make you think. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO HEAR THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY WRITING. Please stay tuned to _Joined By One Man_, it will be done soon. Only a few more chapters to go. Also, here's a glimpse at a fic that I'm planning on writing: 

Category: Sailor Moon Crossovers   
Title: Of the Sun, Moon and Cards.   
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Serenity is the last of her people, the last to weild moon magic. She is a most powerful sorceress. What happens when she befriends an equally powerful and they create a new form of magic together? During these trials and more, Serenity comes to realize the affect her and _____'s creations had on one girl's life. She will also discover that death will not stop love. 


End file.
